


【双打野】短篇和片段

by baroque_todd



Series: 双打野 [1]
Category: LPL - Fandom, LPLrps
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-27 07:27:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20944571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baroque_todd/pseuds/baroque_todd
Summary: 他们一个吃掉了另一个，可他们都在这里，这也是世上共生的一种吗





	1. 【双打野】Eternal hunters 永猎双子

**Author's Note:**

> 千珏！一个我搞不定的打野……不过也没有几个打野是我能搞得定的就是了

我们拥有许多召唤师，曾经，现在，未来，没止境。  
在符文之地，生命聚合成众多的花园，遗迹和新生的交替。世上一切方生方死，循环往复。你应当听过这故事，一场亘古悠长的美梦，狼与羊穿行其中。收捡即将凋零的，也被胜放的吸引。年轻的生命是甜蜜蓓蕾，诱人痛下杀手。  
我亲爱的饿狼，我曾抚摸他下颌须发，同时问，耀眼光辉的召唤师们的灵魂里，你最喜欢哪一位的？  
即便他不说我也模糊知晓这秘密，有关我亲爱的恶狼深深地渴望着某一位，期待终有一日能将其拆吞入腹其事，即使那种魂魄重量并非符文之地所能负荷，更无法留下印记。但本能难以磨灭，猎手贪得无厌，永远追逐最好最美最珍贵。  
我们心有所属。  
狼爱上刀锋，羔羊渴望藤蔓蜿蜒坚韧如铁。隔着夜色相互袒露秘密的时候，他或我都并未想到有一天那支藤缠绕尖刃刺杀太阳，死神不足为外人道的小小嗜好偏差比分裂千年的弗雷尔卓德更早统合成一体。  
我的朋友，我的半身，我的狼先生垂涎一个瘦弱的男孩，那孩子呼唤我们名字的时候我见到他，他的眼睛泛出鸽子灰色。  
他苍白的像个吸血鬼，魔力却滚烫如火焰，天赋异禀，轻易让我的恶狼变回原始野兽，他们同时发疯了我得把我的朋友按住哄。亲爱的狼，我说，小召唤师还年轻呢，你得比他稳重些。那孩子的血像只存在于古代恕瑞玛的灵药，催动人发狂，帝国用这种方式锻造无坚不摧的军队，随战鼓出征。  
狼先生的小召唤师玩一种刀尖上行走的把戏，比尔吉沃特被怪物诱惑的赌徒也没有他大胆，在我们的陪伴里他不假思索穿过丛林和河水，千里跋涉攫取某人性命，赴汤蹈火也透支所有，不顾过去也不顾未来。  
每当这时候我就想起我所心仪的另一位，比狼先生的这一位更温和，更周全，更合我的拍子。我们谈论飞鸟从峡谷另一边带来的消息，罗列机遇和可能的险阻，决策是否绕过这条小径。他果断却不莽撞，手段高明，引导死神跳舞，他做的最漂亮，他是我的骄傲。  
我们的分歧出现在这里，我不动荡，我亲爱的饿狼讨厌优柔寡断——可我们仍拿他俩做比较，在那么多那么多好的坏的试图和死亡签订契约的召唤师中，这两个并不是最好的，却最招人喜欢，让人移不开眼睛，陪他们在夜里穿梭叫我心跳加速再加速。  
在无人召唤的深夜里，我和我亲爱的恶狼追逐一条新鲜可口的灵魂穿过艾欧尼亚。那时候一种奇思妙想钻进我脑袋，也许叫他们见上一面会非常有趣。  
这想法让我一段时间过于分心，我想象他们达到某种平衡，艾欧尼亚人讲这个，听上去有点儿莫名其妙。我见过存在了很多年的灵魂，她还没有老到成为一个猎物，又也许其实在不断转生里耍滑头——用诡辩欺骗了死亡，也同时教会了死亡有关如何去看待一支秤的两端，互相转化，彼此均衡，她用我和我亲爱的恶狼来做比喻，真没有礼貌！  
但我被说服啦，麻木的不懂快乐悲伤的我，和只有愤怒的笨笨的狼先生，我们天生就应当在一块儿，同生同死才完整——就像我不愿意和我亲爱的恶狼分离，我们所欣赏的天才的召唤师们呢，你们是否会有一瞬间动心，想要进一步，再进一步，挖掘到深不见底，吞没对方身上全部的秘密？  
噢，实际上他们早见过——不止一次，在我和狼先生缺席的猎场上他们有过一万次邂逅，一万次互相刺杀，一万次轮回生死再博弈，虚空来的小怪物和藏品猎人都知道这回事。他们谈论那两个孩子，他们的名字已经渐渐响亮，许多人谈论，说两个实力相当的召唤师在峡谷里狭路相逢抵死挣扎，也正同时沿天梯一步步向上爬。有人笃定他们中总有一个吃掉另一个，犹带腥味的让黑夜里许多红色眼睛的小家伙蠢蠢欲动。

叫人扫兴，死神才该是更消息灵通的那一个。

——  
黑夜漫长不知尽头，黑夜是我们的王国，在无人惦念的地方我们履行符文之地赋予收割者的使命，穿行在生命的河流。我惦念每个召唤师，我们惦念每一份契约，想象快乐没有负担的杀戮再一次邀约。契约上的一些名字变成灰色，另一些亮着，我和我亲爱的恶狼打赌什么时候再见到他们中的一个，但他什么也付不起，我也是。  
那算啦，等我们找到点儿能打赌的东西。  
我只能这样说——可召唤来的那么快，契约选定时雷电环绕我们周身流过去，魔力刚刚构建起完整的回路，在盛大光辉里狼先生比我还早认出他呢。嚯！嚯！他大声说，你的小男孩儿，你的小小“狼王”。  
从上一次见他过了多久？不算长也不算短，却足以叫他长高了这么多，肩膀也变得宽阔。我的小召唤师念我们的名字，我和我的狼先生同时向他看。他站在那里，和我印象里没有分别，眼神湿漉漉，温柔又可爱。  
“我邀请你出战。”  
他真的已经很久很久没有想起我们啦。  
“见到你真好，召唤师。”  
我亲爱的饿狼衔来弓箭，他比我更渴望鲜血，正震颤着叫嚣。小召唤师流淌蜜和奶的眼睛里多出另一种璀璨漂亮的东西，同从前的那个他有差别。那种奇妙的，坚硬的灰色是从哪里偷来的呢，真有趣。  
他身上有另一种气味，他哪里都有另一个人的气味，我从前不那么喜欢的味道，穿过他的眼睛我看一个熟悉的孩子和他并肩站着，他们凑的很近，我可以听见两种叠加在一起的呼吸。  
他们一个吃掉了另一个，可他们都在这里，这也是世上共生的一种吗，我的小羔羊？  
我亲爱的恶狼闻见了气味，他和我一道兴奋起来。  
是的，我说。是的，这真是一件有趣的事，值得仔细观察。  
人类是如何共生的呢，他们一同召唤了我们，同时在一场战争中操纵符文之地的死神，我感受到力量，思想，在狂乱流动的魔法里碰撞着扭曲着交融了，真奇妙。  
你们在共生。我说，怎么做到的，我的召唤师。  
他好像很苦恼，急于否认这一定性，可最后也没说出什么来。这是学习啦，千珏，他说，我在学习如何做的和他一样好。  
小骗子，我说，狼先生大笑着重复，小骗子，而他没有反驳，我体会到更加深刻的联系，两种不同的魔力交织着牵引着我的弓和箭，我们得到了一个属于我的小召唤师的秘密。快乐，快乐，这不可理喻的感觉充斥身体，我轻盈地几乎可以跃上巨神峰之巅。  
“年轻的召唤师，请下命令。”  
我说。  
我迫不及待，四肢发热，充满力量，我想要知道……他们会变得和我们一样完整吗？

和永恒追猎的双生子一样，和死亡本身一样完整。


	2. 皮毛

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ☆背景：刚刚确认关系。
> 
> 那些被窥探到所谓温柔证据其实不过万分之一。

刘世宇试着在场馆找一个坐的地方。  
工作人员过来沟通，当然先满地找教练——没找到，于是目标换成队长，把记着日程安排的笔记本塞到他手里。午餐是统一订的盒饭，下午有组片子要拍。  
和谁拍，刘世宇问。  
对方好像也没弄明白，只说是其他三只队伍里抓几个一起拍，会有人带着去化妆间，简单抹个粉底什么的。  
场馆工作人员不少，每个人都忙忙碌碌，选手聚在一起三两说话，却很难有谁找到一个可以坐的地方。他把笔记本翘起来的书页展平合拢，夹在胳膊下面，打了一个哈欠，各人有各人的去处，他没有，只能独个儿去买水。  
*  
水从自动贩卖机里滚出来，哐啷啷。旁边有人走过去，看见了，随口玩笑一句，说这是简自豪都嫌贵的水，一买就买两瓶，锅老师家里真的是有矿。  
他觉得没那么有意思，就没回答。笑点跟不上，时常在所有人都乐得东倒西歪的时候发蒙——晓得人多口杂的环境里自己不合拍，人会主动在这种场合往边上坐，当一个摆设用物件，和手机消磨时间，不多一句嘴。  
也有时候他会反思，是不是自己真的那么没意思。  
抱着水回去找洪浩轩，人堆里打眼一看就能抓到，和史森明笑成一团。李元浩从旁杀出截住人，拍一下队长肩膀，刘世宇拿雪碧给他，被笑着躲开了。  
“别啊，”人说，“我不敢收。”  
“有什么不敢的，”  
刘世宇当即反驳，即使李元浩使劲往人群打眼色他也想了几乎有一分钟才明白过来，未免觉得脸皮发热，更加用力往对方怀里塞那瓶水。  
“拿着啊，给个面子。”  
他知道李元浩的意思，洪浩轩在这里，有的事就完全不一样了——一段微妙的感情刚刚开始，周围明眼人看着，多少要尽责任呵护，即使搞得当事人尴尬透顶。  
这时候再回头去找洪浩轩就更尴尬了。  
他不主动去那边，对方也不可能立即回来，洪浩轩在很久以后才挤过人群朝他走。头发被汗水打湿，几缕黏在一起。那时候整个大厅里已经有很多人离开了，刚到的被领队带去分宿舍，没到的被行政打着电话催，周遭空间清冷下来，退潮了，原先那几乎被海浪冲垮的透明细线再一次彰显出存在感，一头勾在刘世宇小指上，让那根指头忍不住在手心动了动。  
“喝水不？”  
他问。  
洪浩轩眨眼——显然没想到这件事，视线游移，从那瓶水到刘世宇脸上，目光炽热，叫人忍不住想躲开。  
“只有一瓶吗？”  
“另一瓶给李元浩了，路上刚好遇见。”  
刘世宇说，他知道洪浩轩想站到自己身边来，想了想终于还是没让开身位。为了弥补这个，手里那瓶一直没开封的水倒是递过去了。  
“哦……那没关系，两个人喝一瓶也够的。刚才跟史森明去那边，自动贩售机真的好贵。”  
洪浩轩接过去，随意地提了几句见闻，他果然去见了fw，伙同rw教练，勾肩搭背走了一路。这个年纪的男孩子最关心能不能吃饱，成群结队去刺探食堂情报，在那边遇到了kt的人。  
无论好歹也算是一衣带水的亲密网友，见到了就用蹩脚英语打招呼，混杂很多句不标准的韩文和中文，谁都觉得有趣，最后笑得抱在一起互相咯吱。  
洪浩轩讲话很有意思，刘世宇听着，喝那瓶对方拧开的水，他忽然意识到自己在履行新身份的义务，同时享受被洪浩轩当做唯一听众的权利。说故事的人笑着，酒窝深陷，这是洪浩轩，却又完全不同。  
这是“他的”洪浩轩。  
新认识让人忍不住喉咙干渴，粉末挠的人发痒，灰蛾子堵在嗓子眼，扑棱翅膀。  
而洪浩轩忽然停下了话头。  
他不说话，也许是发现刘世宇在走神，蛾子忽然都平静下来，贴在喉咙壁上不动弹，堵住刘世宇的嗓子，让他没办法顺利呼吸，只能把头仰起来，再仰起来一些。  
“眼镜上面有脏。”  
“？”  
——洪浩轩的脸凑过来，靠的很近，眼神专注。耳窝里脉搏的声音放大很多倍，吵闹的血液在血管里爆炸。  
一只手抽开他的眼镜。  
轰隆隆。  
少年人拿他的眼镜拿过去呵气，用衣服下摆擦了一遍，再还回来，用之前同样的手法，轻而温柔地让镜架穿过两边刘海，落在耳背上，好像这是一件寻常分内之事。  
轰隆隆。  
落雷从耳廓滚到心口，苦涩和喜悦搅拌到粘稠得不分你我，像是一碗麦片粥在喉头哽住。  
这也许真的是一件寻常的事。  
刘世宇还没有完全学会面对洪浩轩认为情侣之间可以做的那些事，他接受了牵手，没接受一起吃中午饭的邀请，接受了手机道晚安，没接受更甜蜜的情话。至于更亲密的触碰，分享空间和别的隐私都还在划定的禁区里安放，没有任何人涉足。  
那些让人龃龉不称意的东西大多来自早年梦魇，洪浩轩试着接触到刘世宇的时候一点点把它们挖掘出来了，早先他们为刘世宇不愿说的噩梦吵了不止一次，后来洪浩轩学会忍住不问。他并不知道这是好事或是坏事，却因此更深陷对方无法自拔。  
人四下张望，觉得没谁会向这个角落看，就飞快把刘世宇的手指握在手心，用力的攥了一下，籍此得到对方的瞪视，算一个私人情趣，用以弥补情侣吝啬给予的亲昵。  
助理跑过来，让选手去休息室集合，准备下午的拍摄，简自豪更辛苦一些，在这之前就被媒体拉走做专访。拍摄场地不远，场馆里找了个高台，rng和rw分到一组，陈宇浩带着那群人过来，一个拽得二五八万的韩金镇在吵闹的中野里，衬得其他人都像小学生。  
“怎么弄？”  
刘世宇问。  
他想起自己好像也拿到一本计划安排册子，懒得看，扔在一边了。陈浩宇倒有耐心，比划着解释。  
“看设计稿的意思要围一个圆——但一下子拍所有人又麻烦，就拆开来一部分一部分拍好了再拼起来。”  
洪浩轩也在边上听，一左一右，和史森明挂到陈浩宇背上。  
“——像这样咯？”  
“好重啊你们两个……”  
史森明笑得停不下来，好脾气上单没有办法，矮下身子，轮流把他俩从肩膀上扒下来。  
洪浩轩知道刘世宇在犹豫，或许没有直接表示出来，但总归要犹豫的。拍一张战队之间的合影对大家来说也许不算什么，可对刘世宇而言呢，被碰到背都要跳起来的人，大概不会很自在。  
“那我应该和锅老师站一起的吧。”  
他说。  
“谁知道呢，有可能吧，到时候还要在你们中间插一个我们队的，不知道谁——说不定是司马。”  
玩笑缓和了气氛，刘世宇甚至也低头笑了一声，接着继续去看他的手机。现场工作人员开始搬大件的打光灯和挡板，一个女孩子拿着名单挨个儿叫人上去排队。  
最后插在他们中间的那个是陈宇浩。  
很巧合，同时又不是那么巧合，陈宇浩当然不知道这两个打野之间隐晦的事，刘世宇有点后知后觉的庆幸为他们保守秘密的人是李元浩，整个队伍里也许只有这个人真的能够保守住秘密。  
洪浩轩最先站好，陈宇浩把手搭上去，刘世宇迟疑片刻也照做了，不知道谁手肘拐过来，把人戳地浑身僵硬，在台上踉跄了一下。  
“……唉靠。”  
人自己也觉得好笑，忍不住骂了一声，接着重新站稳脚步。  
他原先以为自己已经不那么抗拒简单的肢体接触，却仍然因为一个触碰而神经酸麻。洪浩轩探寻的眼神递过来，刘世宇用微小的幅度摇头，示意无关紧要，手臂上担了一道无足轻重的压力，是对方绕过陈宇浩把手搭过来。  
洪浩轩试图用自己的方式安慰对方。  
他碰到刘世宇的手指，小臂，手肘背部皱褶的细纹。同时也知道刘世宇正触碰着自己，两根手指搭在他臂弯，一切顺理成章，光明正大，是官方要求的亲密。  
少年人所能想到的，在一段恋爱开始的时候能为对方做的全部也就是这样了。用尽全力想要靠近对方，自我安慰说一定无人发觉，就像做一场柔软丝绸铺垫的美梦——他会做这个梦到无限久，久到可以在日后拿出来品味时不错漏任何细节，久到黑白颠倒，分不清自己是否还在梦中。  
那节温凉臂膀在之后的很多夜晚成为洪浩轩想念的一部分，通往性幻想的桥梁，可以倾注迷恋的某个意象的具象化。  
他想亲吻对方细而浅的掌纹，把喜欢的人从手掌拆开细究。倘若真的有一个吻落在掌心，刘世宇的小指一定会勾起来发颤。  
他也想过自己可能再很多年都不会这样用心的去细究另一个人。  
闪光灯第一次亮起来的时候他发现自己贴着的那只胳膊发僵，第二次才好一些，洪浩轩认真的，努力的只看着镜头，让目光变坚定，把全部思绪压在箱底，避免露出太过模棱两可的表情。  
所有人都在笑，他们对着镜头喊口号，头一句是lpl，第二句是“我们是第一”。  
海啸拍过礁石，少年的热情冲刷海岸，每个人都竭尽全力。而刘世宇知道洪浩轩的手腕和自己的那支在镜头以外交叠，肌肤摩擦，无法挣脱，又或者他根本不想挣脱。  
心脏跳个不停。  
照片很快拍完，助理举着化妆棉在下面等着，要给不晓得打理自己的男孩子们糊脸卸妆。对方的手指先抽开，不动神色，轻快又安静，没有一点留恋。  
潮水已经退去了，沙滩是湿润的，埋着小螃蟹。  
在害羞吗。  
洪浩轩觉得好奇，甚至为此有一点心动。他转头去看的时候刘世宇又背过身子了，简直恨不得马上离开。  
那就是害羞了吧，即使是在摄像机下露出一点马脚，半分痕迹，微末到肉眼不可见的皮毛，刘世宇都要打起十二分警觉，浑身不舒服。这也是没有办法的事。  
他漫无边际的想，患得患失。  
惹他生气了吗，也许没有……下次回宿舍以后偷偷再牵一次手试试看。

在只有两个人的地方，刘世宇会纵容他的。


	3. Betrayer 背叛者

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一般来说召唤师搞定千珏，但这次千珏搞定他们的召唤师

你的心脏在跳。  
羊灵说。  
发生了什么，小小的召唤师，你的心脏跳得这样快。  
洪浩轩没法回答，他不敢分心，引着千珏向下一处猎场奔跑，插下守卫，点亮那蓬摇晃着足以隐藏危险的草。千珏更好奇了，羊和狼都在好奇，他们不说话，但洪浩轩知道那种好奇，死神的魔力反噬过来感染了召唤师，术士和召唤灵这一刻魔力沟通循环，不分彼此。  
“别分心，千珏。”  
他轻声说，对面是亦敌亦友的强手，他不能分心，他的英雄更不能。他话音没落狼就笑起来，疯狂的，吵闹的，洪浩轩明白从者探入他的思绪，穿过潮水般涌动的思绪抓住一点忐忑，他们看见了什么？洪浩轩不知道，但他确信饥渴的死神不错过任何美味，自己再没有秘密可言。  
它们一起笑，羊愉快的高音在狼沙哑沉重的呼吸里穿插着响，空空洞洞回荡在瓦罗兰的迷雾里。他被彻底抓住了，被这片大陆上姓名最为人如雷贯耳的猎食者找到痛脚。  
你要为他屈于人下？你要守着他？  
羊说，真有趣，你从前不是这样的人，我的小召唤师。  
洪浩轩想要辩解，可又觉得没什么可说的，这是教练的主意，他不得不守着刘世宇，不然呢，换刘世宇守着他？队友正向河道下游赶来，他们要接战了， 这一场局势艰难，需要咬着牙聚精会神应对。游弋在丛林水路里的狼嗅到腥味，它战意高昂。羊摇头安抚，向前跃动，在深深丛草里藏住身形。  
我们要追猎！我们要杀，杀，杀！狼灵说，我饿了，追上那个偷走我们印记的贼！   
不不，亲爱的饿狼，我们要杀，也要赢。  
羊柔软的声音在安抚它，它同时回头望召唤师，幽蓝色瞳孔闪烁光芒。  
我有话和你说，它说，过来，过来，小召唤师，凑近一些，我悄悄和你说。  
——  
刘世宇被吻的时候闭上眼睛，洪浩轩更深地探索，舌尖抵在他牙膛黏黏腻腻蠢动。一个吻耗尽他肺里所有氧气，窒息感却把性快感更快推上一层，汗水和生理性泪水同时沁出腺体，少年人苍白的颧骨染上红。  
洪浩轩在这些事情上粗暴地超乎人想象，任性又混账，正大广场的休息室，巴黎训练赛租借的宾馆浴室，说要就要。这一次是在主场，没摄像机跟随的夜里他们在大巴后座上接吻，竭力避免发出声音，唇齿交叠的时候洪浩轩感到坚硬的，细微的东西磨蹭在下唇上，是刘世宇咬着他用上下两排牙轻轻地磕。李元浩坐在前面两排座位上，heart在更前面一排，燃起的欲望无处发泄，只能收敛着缱绻厮磨。眼镜磕在一起，刘世宇瞪他，眼神湿软，眼角有水渍。  
“搞什么，放手。”  
他把话挤成气声，嘶嘶作响：“回去还有训练赛，不啃了，快滚。”  
“我想要，”洪浩轩说。  
他的声音也很轻，带着海岛的甜蜜气息，抑扬顿挫，一字一句搁在情人耳畔，“我要就在这里摸你，亲你，把你打开，把你操到射在裤子上，下半身湿漉漉的去打训练赛。”  
这分明是胡话，却实打实把刘世宇听得发硬，他半张着嘴喘息，不由自主并拢腿夹住洪浩轩摸下去的那只手。  
“操你妈。”他说，下体接触的地方传来高热，洪浩轩又亲他了，从额头到耳廓，耳垂被含进对方嘴里舔吮，一阵细小电流从那里往刘世宇脑子里窜。  
“谁教你的……”他呻吟着，夹住洪浩轩胳膊的双腿不由自主磨蹭，洪浩轩的食指隔着两层布料揉按到大腿内侧敏感部位，热浪逼到头顶，刘世宇头昏脑涨。  
“你认识的，你知道的。”洪浩轩笑起来，他不能出声，那串笑在喉咙里滚，慢慢的变成咕哝，“她说叫我大胆点，她说你喜欢这个，作为带给我胜利的条件，要我下场以后大胆亲你。”  
刘世宇闭上眼睛，他总不能反驳吧，他确实喜欢这个。但仍然过了界，洪浩轩不过是趁火打劫胡闹。  
“告诉它们两个，”他压低声音威胁，“我再也不会选它们了，我最讨厌叛徒。”


	4. 锅老师

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 再后来洪浩轩也搞到一件麻辣凶锅的应援服

（1）  
简自豪给洪浩轩当解说，把人拉着在基地溜了一圈，洪浩轩抱着装手办装海报筒装盒蛋的收纳盒在后面跟着。  
“这是李元浩。”简自豪说。  
洪浩轩和李元浩打招呼。  
“这是史森明。”  
洪浩轩和史森明打招呼。  
“这是严君泽。”  
洪浩轩和严君泽打招呼。  
“这是锅子。”  
洪浩轩想了一会儿，自己把自己想的醍醐灌顶。  
“哦！哦，”他赶紧跟脸色不好看的刘世宇握手，“郭老师你好你好你好……”  
刘世宇说我姓刘。  
“哦哦哦刘老师你好你好……”  
刘世宇回头问简自豪，这人有毛病吧。简自豪还在憋，史森明已经不行了，笑的不像个人。  
洪浩轩没转过弯来，刘世宇觉得他好可怜，忍不住重复了一次，说我姓刘。  
他的未来轮换搭档花容失色。  
“什么哦原来麻辣锅你不姓郭哦！！？”  
李元浩的rank刚排进去，中午十二点，外卖在路上，队友排到kz和skt。他晃晃悠悠把椅子转过半个弯来，给洪浩轩竖了一个拇指。  
“兄弟，”他说：“李时珍的牛批。”

（2）  
洪浩轩正式入住RNG以后开始学习大陆和台湾的语言差异，刘志豪和他前后脚到，新人新气象，变成RNG冷笑话二人组。  
史森明和他双排，野辅联动，打了一个星期rank以后洪浩轩正式学会了“握草”，他大张旗鼓把英梨梨贴在显示器后面，半个队都来围观，刘世宇搭了一把手，给他递扯好的透明胶带。  
那时候洪浩轩已经明明白白搞清楚麻辣锅不姓郭了，仍然很意难平。再一个星期以后他把阿尔托莉雅·彭德拉贡（alter）也摆上桌，突然又问刘世宇。  
“锅老师哇，你为什么叫锅老师？”  
刘世宇彼时正穿着他自己独家应援服，指着肚子比划。  
“看到没，凶锅。不是那个郭，是这个锅。”  
他觉得洪浩轩这人真的无聊，半个月还纠结这种没营养的话题，伸手去够了一下对方的塑料小人。  
“这谁，你新老婆吗。”  
洪浩轩的表情惊悚起来。  
“最好先把手拿回来哦，”他压低身音说：“这个女孩子从前就是因为被碰掉了一根头发，突然就变成了杀人狂魔。”  
刘世宇真的被他吓到了，马上就收回了手指。  
“靠！”对方说：“玄学啊。”  
“不是啦，动画里演的，”洪浩轩咯咯咯地笑个不停：“ fate stay night 的heaven' s feel线和嘉年华都有这剧情，好笑爆的哈哈哈哈锅老师你不要打我啦好痛好痛好痛。”

（3）  
再后来洪浩轩也搞到一件麻辣凶锅的应援服，跟在刘世宇后面，遇到人就比划，“看这是凶锅”，刘世宇被他搞得好烦，凶他，说洪浩轩我操你妈，刘志豪马上从他那台机子面前探出一个脑袋，说“唉这个是脏话不可以讲”。  
李元浩拿奶茶，从旁边过去，四杯一点点。这次腾不出手给洪浩轩比大拇指了。  
“兄弟，狗腿啊。”他说。  
也不知道为什么，这个人每次点评洪浩轩的时候都一副有气无力的样子。

（4）  
“卡萨哦。”  
史森明说，“你是不是在看刘世宇啊？”  
洪浩轩如梦方醒，一拍键盘。  
“没有！”  
“真的哦？可是刘世宇出门拿个快递，你脖子都要伸到窗子边上去了。”史森明用胳膊肘戳他，“老实一点好吧，好吧好吧？”  
“他想gay刘世宇多久了你才发现啊。”李元浩懒洋洋的，严君泽本来跟他双排，发现他不打了，本来排着队又点取消，头伸过来凑热闹。  
“春之gay虎发表什么高见。”  
“滚。”春之gay虎整个摊椅子上了：“……春夏之交，缓缓变直。”  
史森明又开始狂笑，如果大笑能发电还修什么核电站，把史森明送到台湾去就好了，便宜又环保。  
洪浩轩只能趁乱去问刘志豪，刘志豪这个人，除了素质确实比较差，会借题发挥占他便宜以外，好像还算是一个靠谱前辈。  
“姿态耶，”他问：“大陆这边gay是什么意思？”  
刘志豪给了他一个好油腻的微笑，说，你让李元浩gay一下就知道啦。  
他扭过头去，看见李元浩也笑的很油腻。

（6）  
洪浩轩真的开始考虑他是不是想gay麻辣锅。  
如果就是摸摸脸的话倒真的是很想摸，刘世宇又白，又瘦，脸上肉软软的，中午趴在桌上睡觉，醒过来马上迷迷瞪瞪顶着一脸红印子起来找水喝。  
心动不如行动，下午开会讲春季半决赛BP，散会的时候他抱着水杯跑到刘世宇旁边去了。  
“锅老师锅老师，gay一下gay一下。”  
刘世宇给抱个满怀，小小的一个从圆眼镜后面瞪他，说哇，你是真的有毛病。


	5. 选择

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 想着想着就摸了  
湾湾那边的用语不太懂，看采访是叫锅老师麻辣锅，那就麻辣锅吧怪可爱的……

洪浩轩十八岁时在职业和学业里学着做选择，学校很早就找他谈过，俱乐部亦然，两边态度都暧昧，说他很好，只是两头牵扯精力到底不足，不妨暂时专注于其一。  
命运的脉络头一次如此纤毫毕现，将从他手里分出两个枝杈，，却少有人能断定哪一支会长大，又会长成怎样一棵树。  
选择必须现在做。  
他那时候对未来尚没有概念，却已知道这两条不同道路都需付诸一个人最宝贵的少年时代，自己注定要在这种手心手背黑白配的游戏里失去一些东西，作为得到另一些东西的筹码。  
他一直知道的。  
他选了职业。  
在闪电狼待到21岁的时候这个人熬不住了，热烈的火焰灼烧着，让人想往更高处攀登。他算得上天才，在LMS拥有绝对压制力。世界赛也和所有人握过手，饭厅有转播skt的比赛，黑头发黄头发，白皮肤黄皮肤，无论哪个选手都勾着脖子看世界第一中单，都知道他叫李相赫，韩国人，他的乐芙兰打出三杀的时候围坐在转播屏幕前的人都在说“哇塞”，有人半是羡慕半是嫉妒的站起来鼓掌。  
可现在的世界赛场上没有第一打野。  
洪浩轩在那一年年末握到一个中国打野的手，全明星赛，lms赛区惜败lpl，他得被握手。对面的选手一个个走过来，他在心里想，冠军ad，冠军辅助，冠军中单，哇，冠军打野和我握手。  
全明星的冠军打野瘦的像个树叉，白白的，门牙豁在外面，一副马上就要被风吹走的样子。洪浩轩赶紧伸手抓住他，感到对方的手指在他手心抽搐。离的近了他看见这个人眼睛发红，倒不是很稀奇，打了一个多小时大家都眼睛发红，但对方红着眼睛就让人觉得特别。  
洪浩轩记得他叫mlxg，中国人喊他“麻辣锅”，麻辣锅和干锅是一种菜吗？  
麻辣锅像个小兔子。  
他又想。  
麻辣香锅是个很好的打野，冠军打野，但不是世界第一打野。那个位置还空着，无人登顶，全部人视线的焦点空无一物。  
他在那次全明星以后再一次重新审视转会这件事。  
洪浩轩大多数时候并不讨厌做选择，实际上去lpl打外援这件事给他带来孤注一掷的快乐，三年前他体会过一次。现在是第二次。他也并不是头一次感受到自己和目标之间横着的山壑，想要得到那个位置他就得比其他人跑的更快，更carry，得打败所有其他配得上那个称号的人。他在直播室说起这些的时候又不好意思了，二十多岁的人，已经知道把梦想说出来是一件让人不好意思的事，接着说，他想去更大的赛区。  
更大的舞台，更广阔的战场，更盛大的溃败和胜利，被更多人记得。  
父母支持，除了担心离开台湾水土不服外也没有太多忧虑，虽说出国，但语言都是通的，菜也好吃——说出国好像也有哪里不对，去了大陆他才晓得lms在中国人眼里都算不得一个外援赛区。  
这个人忽然想起麻辣锅。  
想要打败所有打野，就等于说也要打败横在他面前的小兔子，豁着牙凶狠地走到他面前握手的麻辣锅。他想到追上高地的皇子，忍不住在心里哇塞了一句。  
麻辣锅真的是很凶唉，超难打。  
关于这件事他忽然就不愿意去想了。  
洪浩轩有时候也不太愿意做选择，而是等待机会转到他头上来。伦也没有选英梨梨，所以英梨梨是他的了，他比男主还会宠小女生，这件事上好像并没有什么先来后到或者好坏。  
同样的这个人不愿意去想要和mlxg相争，但又明确知道这件事不会漫无止境拖下去，他在韩服打RANK，碰到EDG的替补，遇到RNG的中单，都问他，“是不是下个赛季要来lpl”。  
RNG在转会期以前就试探性接触了他，说了不高不低的报价，队伍现状，对下个赛季的预期。大概是揣测过“狼王”的想法，当然也提到了MSI和S赛。从LMS拉援助并不是LPL的主流选择，对方小心翼翼，自己也觉得价格不尽如人意，因此更加热情的强调RNG的下路组合。  
“至于打野，如果可以接受的话该是和mlxg轮换，但可能大多数时候他是首发。”  
对方说。  
洪浩轩吓了一跳，其实他之前都没什么实感，对方突如其来上门叨扰，这次和RNG的接触也不会马上定下他下赛季的归宿，所以只当是“先接触接触”，并没有做太多功课，直到那个来谈的人说到“mlxg"，他才忽然想起来上个全明星和他握手的麻辣锅是这个战队的打野。  
“……唉。”  
他说：“那我会考虑一下，不是首发也没有关系。”  
——  
“洪浩轩，洪浩轩，轩轩——打完这把出去吃饭啊。”  
有人推他椅子，把人吓了好大一跳。他拉下耳机，稍微转过头看。  
“哇，干嘛啦。”  
“吃饭吃饭，小狗不想吃外卖了，一起一起。”  
史森明说，李元浩从背后把他一把勾过去，简自豪和直播观众扯皮，刘世宇则站在更远的地方，把RNG的短袖用一件外套罩起来，拉链拉到最高。  
“吃不吃辣啊……”  
洪浩轩问，刘世宇翻了他一个白眼。  
“给你点不辣的嘛。”  
麻辣锅有点感冒了唉。  
洪浩轩想，锅老师怎么这么容易感冒呢，一直瘦瘦的，吃的也不算很少，结果都只有一把骨头。看这个人一直盯着自己看个不停，刘世宇过来拍他的头，远在他乡的忐忑渐渐弱下去，有人在为自己做抉择，同时更关键的另一点——洪浩轩现在同样不用选和刘世宇竞争世界第一打野。  
“说好了，”他说：“那一起咯！”


	6. 你开始了

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 刘世宇说等二级你来抓对面这个彩笔中单蚂蚱。

（1）  
刘世宇作为队长，肩负着关心队友的使命。  
洪浩轩刚到那会儿不太放的开，队长得和他搞好关系，他们有段时间面对面吃麻辣烫，刘世宇就在吃饭间隙努力说一点关于RNG的事。  
哇，他想，说个叼啊，说我们ad一局两个英雄吗，今天vn死歌，明天女警死歌，后天ez死歌。简自豪搞直播无限膨胀，拿个双杀就乱嗨，一嗓子起高了能把严君泽从椅子上吓跳起来，救救严君泽。  
“……我们队挺吵的。”  
队长要面子，斟酌着说。  
洪浩轩吸溜麻辣烫里的土豆粉，眼镜仔细叠起来放在旁边胳膊肘碰不到的地方，眼睛眨巴眨巴。  
“这样子吗？”他说：“没关系啦，我原来待电狼也蛮吵的。”  
刘世宇没怎么接触过台湾人，最熟的一个现在在他对面吃不辣的麻辣烫——他绞尽脑汁想，不辣的麻辣烫到底是个什么外星食物，完全难以理解，足以把人和人之间的隔阂无线拉大。  
洪浩轩看着他，以为对方还没明白，跟着解释，“就是大家都像我这样。”  
啊？  
刘世宇还在走麻辣烫的神，想着红汤冬瓜土豆山药片，听见这么一句，脑海里咚咚咚出现五个洪浩轩坐在一排开黑的场景，震撼的无以复加。  
“……那你们是要厉害一点。”  
他虚弱且佩服的呻吟了一声。

（2）  
“厚厚，”史森明说：“kabum跟RNG的队长都在对面哦。”  
“厚厚，小karsa和锅崽在对面哦。”李元浩说。  
“你们好恶心哦。”  
洪浩轩发出咯咯咯的一连串笑声，他真的很喜欢笑，刘世宇呵了一声。简自豪刚退上一盘，兴趣盎然，凑过来看自家辅助的rank。  
“哇——”他蠢蠢欲动，戏多的不得了，“二打二kabum内战，没我参加你们寂不寂寞，要不要我来做解说。”  
史森明乐个不停，说不要不要，简图图你快走，不要把我们卖掉了。  
刘世宇走中，洪浩轩选了个蝎子，他最近一直练蝎子，一副很马仔的样子在河道打转，扭头就问，老大！我们打谁！  
刘世宇说等二级你来抓对面这个彩笔中单蚂蚱。  
李元浩坐他俩中间，演了个摔鼠标，说哇不想打，对面怎么有俩喷子啊，心态崩了。

（3）  
“我看你开始了。”  
刘世宇说。  
他终于意识到了一件不得了的事情，洪浩轩根本不腼腆，就是单纯新来的不好意思在装乖而已。现在这个B一搞清基地厕所门往哪开了立马就要翻身变队霸，摸完严君泽摸自己，还逗李元浩，真是恐怖得很，要把势头掐死在摇篮里。  
说这个话的时候洪浩轩趴在他腿上刷手机，眼镜已经摘了，奸计得逞，嘿嘿嘿的坏笑。  
做队长的这个一点办法都没有，史森明发现他们两个腻在一起（其中队长当然是被迫的）立刻跑过来往洪浩轩身上倒，两个人乐成一团互相挠咯吱窝，刘世宇趁机爬出来跑了。  
他百思不得其解，洪浩轩被搞的这么惨，为什么还和傻逼一样笑得很开心呢，自己确实可能有那么一点直男，但应该也只是一点而已，结果完全不明白队员的脑回路。  
李元浩看他站着好久动也不动，摘下耳机往这边看了一眼。  
“干嘛呀？”  
他问，“当盆景呐。”  
“我觉得我可能当队长有点失败。”  
刘世宇回答。  
他是真的觉得自己有点失败。

（4）  
打完德杯以后刘世宇收到暴多短信，其实除了短信，微信qq微博，一切能联系上他的渠道都大堵车，塞满粉丝的@和废话，哎哟，不看又觉得不好意思，看了又真的都是废话。前段时间还冒出来一个新流派，以前喷过他的现在道歉也要@一下，兄弟这又是何苦。  
他先接了一个heart的电话，又接了第二个heart的，是转述管理层要求，让他督促其他人晚上记得转官方微博。  
哇又不是三岁小孩了不用这样吧。他想，一边嗯嗯嗯的答应了一边玩手指。这电话挂了以后第三个马上打进来，洪浩轩的，洪浩轩电话那头吵的不行，隐约可以听到史森明辨识度极高的笑声。  
“喂。”他说，“干嘛啊。”  
“我们冠军啦锅老师！”洪浩轩说，“马上要去吃火锅了厚厚厚！”  
刘世宇被他笑得头皮发麻，刚想骂你这人怎么来rng没学到好的先把史森明的傻逼学走了，是不是想回台湾自己发电——一转念rng好像也没啥好的可学的，顿时嫌弃变成愧疚。  
“你和李元浩他们讲一声，转一下微博。”  
“好哦，知道了，叫李元浩——转……转婶麽？”  
“转微博。”  
“哦好，”洪浩轩说，“他坐另外一辆车的，我等下下车跟他讲。”  
他又逮着队长说了两句别的，什么自己帮教练压着琪琪吃饭啦，李元浩刚才在场馆就地睡了一觉啦这样琐碎无聊的小事，接着压低声音，有点幼稚的问，回去还有没有奖励吖。  
刘世宇说见好就收啊洪浩轩，还想要kabum给你发个女朋友吗？  
洪浩轩说不用不用，回去锅老师让我抱一下就好！  
刘世宇的心跳慢慢快起来，他有点不知所措，半天都没有讲话，洪浩轩听不见声音，以为他挂电话了，连着“喂？”了好几声。  
“香锅？喂？锅锅？还在嘛？”  
刘世宇叹了一口气。  
“我看你真的是开始了。”  
他说。


End file.
